Decorative displays are known in the art for being exhibited in venues such as casinos to provide for increased excitement among patrons. Such decorative displays often include television enclosures for displaying graphics on a television disposed therein while protecting the television. An example of a television enclosure is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0194750 to James E. Can. The enclosure apparatus includes a cabinet that has a back face and a plurality of flanges that extend from the back face that define a compartment for holding the television.
There remains a need in the art for improvements to decorative displays to adequately secure decorative members of the display to television enclosures while preserving the aesthetic characteristics of the display.